


We're Better Off Alone

by Senvik



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, Lonely Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Trust Issues, but pre-avengers Steve Rogers, cap gone rogue, intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senvik/pseuds/Senvik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a bit before The Avengers (2012), Steve tries to live a normal life as a domesticated civilian in New York. Despite his efforts, he's managed to isolate himself and doesn't really have anyone close to him. He meets Naomi after running into her at a coworker's party. Naomi's interest in him is nonexistent at first, but eventually grows. Domestic + depressed Steve / interracial / ongoing project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work in progress and part of a series on interracial relationships that I'm so often left wanting in Marvel / DC movies. First up is the cutie with the booty, Cap.

The restaurant smelled like a cross between chicken pot pies and a wet mop that hadn’t been swapped out in 10 years. And the staff didn’t even own a mop.

“If you took away the fact that he’s balding, smelly, and is an overall shitty guy... John would actually be kind of cute.”

“That was honestly the dumbest shit you’ve said all week..” Keira sprayed a hefty amount of cleaner on the bar rag and shook her head vigorously thinking of John with his shirt off. “Oh god.” 

“You’re imagining him naked aren’t you?” Naomi grinned as she popped a handful of peanuts in her mouth, content to let Keira finish wiping down the bar by herself. “Naked and talking seductively into your ear about how the peanuts.. aren’t... FREE.” Kiera laughed as John walked out of the back to do his hourly pace around the front. The girls feigned concentration on their respective tasks, knowing full well that it didn’t fool John. They’d finished cleaning up early and were shooting the shit until the hour passed. 

“If you’re just going to eat my food while you’re still on the clock, get the hell out of here.” John grabbed a handful of peanuts for himself and stormed towards the back. “I don’t even know why I pay you two!” He yelled as the doors shut behind him.

“Love you John!!” Naomi yelled back, untying her apron, “He hates us.”

“Excuse me honey, he hates YOU. You’re the one who always feels the need to eat the damn peanuts right in front of his ass.” Keira pulled the back of Naomi’s apron strings, making it harder to take off. “And see where that gets you when you can’t pay your rent!” 

Naomi swatted her away as she imagined what it’d look like if John fired her. There was no way in hell he could afford to lose her or Keira. Both of them had worked at the restaurant since their first semester at college together. They knew the menu inside and out and were the most stable employees he had. Their bouts about eating free food were just unaffectionate attempts at an affectionate ritual. “You know he needs me. He’d be screwed if he lost us, since I assume you’d quit right after I was canned. Imagine being the only one here on a Friday. Please.”

The two walked to the back to get their things and walked out into the hot and humid evening air. Naomi pulled the hair tie off her wrist and put her hair into a ponytail, a hairstyle that she often used in the summer months. The ponytail was essentially a puff of curls sitting pretty on the top of her head, but it kept her cool in the summertime. 

The girls walked towards Keira’s place to get ready for the night. There was a party at the house of one of Keira’s former classmates, Bobby, who was notorious for throwing parties that quickly got out of hand. 

Naomi’s high off of her exciting plans for the night slowly started to dissolve as she began to wonder if she’d see him there. Keira had mentioned a few weeks ago that she’d seen him walking around with someone new, but Naomi’s week had been so busy that she’d almost forgotten. The new girl was probably just as dumb as she had been. Dumb and in love. Like a goddamn fool. 

“HEY! Watch out!” Keira attempted to pull Naomi’s arm but wasn’t fast enough. The man carrying boxes of food ran straight into Naomi, hard. The food smashed into the concrete with various sauces exploding over Naomi’s clothes. 

“Oh come ON!” Naomi exclaimed as Keira attempted to hide her amusement by covering her mouth with her hands. Naomi wiped some mixture that smelled like sour cream and garlic off of her jacket, but just ended up making it worse.

The guy immediately apologized and extended his hand to her, “I am so sorry ma’am. Are you okay? I pulled the boxes out of the car and didn’t look where I was going. I really didn’t see you coming. Are you okay?”

He pulled her up and wiped his hands on his jeans. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I didn’t see you either and was just--”

Keira interrupted with laughter, “Was just what girl?? Daydreamin?! You two SLAMMED into each other. Help this boy pick up his shit and let’s go, I’m not letting you prevent me from hitting up this party even if you got some nastiness going on in your hair.”

Naomi glared at Keira and the thought of having to wash her hair. The guy had already bent down to pick up the trashed food and apologized again. 

“It’s really fine.” She started to pick up some of the small plastic cups that had fallen but the man insisted he do it himself.

“I’ve got this. Thanks for your help. Don’t wanna delay your evening any more.” He smiled up at Naomi and nodded towards her jacket. “I apologize again for ruining your jacket.”

“Are you sure? And it’s fine dude, it’s just a jacket. It’s washable.” She threw the sauce cups into the trash.

“Yeah, absolutely. Thanks for your help.” 

Keira motioned for them to leave. Naomi reluctantly got up and wiped her hands on her pants. “Alright… sorry again!” Keira grabbed her arm and started power walking towards the apartment. “Lookin like a goddamn Chopped chef right now.” Naomi tried to look back at the guy, but he had already been obscured by the bustling crowds, preparing for their own version of a New York Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t afford to be fucking up like this man. This is the second time you’ve supposedly dropped an order this month!” Brendan, the store manager, yelled at Steve through the phone. 

“Yeah, I know. I apologize. Take it out of my check, alright?”

“I mean not alright dude. Now I gotta have Matt stay later to make this order, you gotta come all the way back--”

“I already spoke to them. They don’t want another order.”

Brendan sighed in frustration. “Whatever man, why don’t you just call it a night.” 

Brendan hung up the phone before Steve could answer. Steve smirked in irritation and shook his head. A few rogue pieces of food fell out as he ran his sticky fingers through his hair. He needed a shower. He needed a shower and he needed to clear his head. Hiding out was rough. He was no stranger to hard work, never had been, but always feeling like the little guy was starting to grind on him. His delivery job barely paid enough to keep him afloat, but it was one of the only places that didn’t care about his background and paid under the table. He felt some sense of stability in that. Every place he’d worked at before eventually asked for paperwork of some kind, but the shop hadn’t asked him for a single form since the day he started. 

That being said, the work was crap. Delivering food isn’t necessarily the most rewarding job on the planet, but he had decided to live a relatively normal life over a year ago and enjoyed the small rewards it paid, even if that meant working as a delivery boy. He put his phone back into his pocket, put on his helmet and hopped on his bike, immediately pulling in front of a visibly upset taxi driver. 

He decided to punch out some problems at the gym instead of heading straight home. This had the added benefit of filling his hours with something productive other than his usual agenda. The gym was nearly empty when he arrived, not surprising as no one really wants to work out on a Friday night, but at least he’d have the showers to himself. In less than 5 minutes he had showered, put on some gym clothes, and found himself in front of a punching bag. The last gym goer must’ve wrapped up while he was in the shower since the gym was completely empty by the time he was set up. 

With his headphones in (the portability of music these days never failed to impress him) and his mind full, he curled his hand into a fist and started punching. Peace of mind wasn’t something he’d known for longer than he could remember. His time alone in the gym was one of the few moments of solitude he ever truly had. With each hit he felt his troubles melt away into the background. Images of an easier time filled his mind as the music in his ears faded to background noise. He began to remember the look on Bucky’s face the first time he had beaten him in an arm wrestle. The way the girl who lives across from him always manages to seem nervous, cute, and protective all at the same time. The moment he realized he could hold thousands of records on a single piece of technology. The feeling he got when he rode his motorcycle, the feeling of a memory foam mattress, or how fast he could learn things these days. 

“Hey!”

Watch out.

“HEY!”

A short and round man who was sweating despite not having touched any of the gym equipment seemed shocked and concerned. “I said we’re closed, buddy! Pack it up.”

Steve apologized and immediately stopped punching. “Sorry man, I’ll be out in less than 5 minutes. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Just be gone by the time I get back from closin’ up the front.”

“I appreciate it.” He punched the bag a few more times before wrapping his headphones around his phone and dropping it into his pocket. He picked up the pile of dirty clothes he had shed and headed out the door, “Thanks again!” he yelled at the gym owner who didn’t respond.

He stuffed his clothes and his phone into the bag on his motorcycle, not noticing the music still playing from his headphones. He felt exhausted and high-strung at the same time, probably due to the abrupt end to his few moments alone. With his helmet on and his fingers gripped tightly around the handlebars, he sped off towards the apartment he had no interest in heading to. As he maneuvered between the lanes of traffic, his mind drifted to the girls he had ran into earlier this afternoon. The amused one was cute, but the irritated one had given him a strange look. Did she know him? Recognize him from somewhere? That was virtually impossible given that not a single person had even attempted to contact him after he went off the grid… but still. The look she gave was disconcerting. Maybe it was just plain irritation from being hit in the face with a bunch of food. Possible, but it didn’t feel like the answer. 

He pulled into his parking spot in the alley next to his building, took his helmet off and his stuff out of the bag. 

He walked, then ran towards the door as he noticed his neighbor holding it open for him.

She held the door open with her back to it and gave him a familiar smile. “Hey Steve.” 

“Oh, hey! Do you need help with that?” He asked, motioning to her box of food.

“Oh no I’m fine! It’s my workout for the day.” 

He chuckled, “Thanks for holding the door. I hate digging my key out of my pocket and was never told the entry code… so it’s appreciated.”

She smiled as they both walked up the stairs. “No problem! Any plans for tonight?” 

“Uhh, no actually. I mean yes if you consider sitting in the apartment alone, ‘plans’, but I doubt that you do.” They both reached the fifth floor and stood across from each other, an awkward tension filling the space between them.

“Well you’re in luck, I actually do consider those ‘plans’. That’s what I’m doing tonight as well!” She smiled at him and pulled out her keys. 

Steve smiled back and followed suit, almost turning to walk down the hallways towards his door until deciding against it. Today had already been eventful, why not add to it?

“Actually… do you… do you wanna get a drink?” 

That didn’t feel right.

She smiled, but didn’t seem surprised.

“...Can I take a raincheck? I’ve actually got a lot of work to do before the weekend, so, maybe some other time?” 

“Yeah, of course. Definitely! Just let me know. Enjoy your evening.” He smiled and turned to walk towards the hall as she wished him the same and entered her apartment.

He heard her door shut and the lock turn as he entered his own apartment.

“If you consider sitting in the apartment alone, ‘plans’? What are you, twelve?” 

He threw the bag to the side and fell back on his couch, wincing at how terrible the conversation went. He was deciding on which place to order in for when his phone started vibrating. He groaned as he forced himself to stand and walk towards his bag, the faint ringtone playing through the headphones he forgot to unplug. He pulled the headphones out but couldn’t answer before the caller hung up.

He had 2 missed calls, one from an unknown number and one from his coworker, Bobby. Just as he was about to check the voicemail from the unknown number, he got a text from Bobby.

**Forgotto tell you at work, i’m havin a party tonight -- address is 1111 E72nd St,, Ste10**

He looked up at his apartment and imagined how the night would go if he declined, which he always did. He saw himself sitting on the couch, leftovers in hand, constantly going over the rejection that took place just a few minutes prior to this moment. 

“Screw it.”

He showered, put on a new set of clothes, grabbed his things and was out the door within 30 minutes.

“Heading out?” His neighbor stood across the hall, looking as if she was entering her apartment for the millionth time in the past hour. 

“Ha. Yeah… it’s last minute.” He skirted around his neighbor and feigned lateness to avoid another awkward conversation.

“Have fun!” She smiled as he walked down the steps.

“Thanks! Catch you later.” He headed down the staircase, ignoring and suppressing the need to look back. If he would’ve, he’d have witnessed a crack in the porcelain as her smile was slowly replaced by a much more serious look. But he didn’t, so it didn’t matter.


End file.
